


If You Are the Shore, I Am the Waves Begging for Big Moons

by kiranerys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluffy sex?, M/M, Tiny baby ficlet, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys/pseuds/kiranerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe's first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Are the Shore, I Am the Waves Begging for Big Moons

The first time they were together it was all giggles and warm bodies crashing into each other, awkwardly figuring out what one another liked and didn't like. The first time was perfect, more perfect than anyone could expect during a time of war. In the light of a cozy fire, Finn was bent over Poe- teasing and licking as he explored the pilot's most sensitive areas. The two men were eye to eye when Poe started chuckling, which turned into wheezing, which spread to Finn, which ended up with Poe on top of Finn. The rest of the night was soft and quiet, with lots of small kisses and whispered  _I love you_ 's.

 


End file.
